


Umbral Trespass

by Zelkova48



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arrogance, Awkward First Times, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelkova48/pseuds/Zelkova48
Summary: Zoe wants Kayn to use the Umbral Trespass on her to prove she can survive it. The following moments can be best described as incredibly awkward. Rated T for suggestive themes and mild depictions of fantasy violence.





	1. Part the First

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the Kayn and Zoe comics by TheFaeSorceress. Cover image also by TheFaeSorceress

Kayn, the Shadow Reaper, was as much a perfectionist as he was arrogant. His innate mastery over weaponry both mundane and exotic was unmatched and his skills in shadow magic and ninjitsu were second only to Master Zed. And it was this arrogance and pursuit of perfectionism that he came to wield the Darkin scythe, Rhaast. A weapon possessed by a misanthropic entity bent on the destruction of all life, matter, time and space.

Kayn's ultimate goal was simple: to purge the scythe of Rhaast in a show of overwhelming fortitude. Though the two have been locked in a battle of wills for some time now, neither were able to truly gain the advantage over the other. In the end, either Rhaast will subsume Kayn's fleshy form for his own cruel machinations, or Kayn will rid the aberration from the tool and prove once and for all that he is the master of weapons, possessed or otherwise.

Until then they make for a terrible twosome.

On the other end of the spectrum there is Zoe, the Targonian Aspect of Change. The spry and immature superbeing of unfathomable extraplanar might saw a friend in the edgy ninja, odd as it would sound. Whether it be through destiny or cruel fate (both of which she was nominally in charge of) she came across Kayn after a portal jump gone wrong and, as they say, the rest is history.

Guess even the ever expanding cosmos knows a bad joke when it sees it.

Since then they've been well acquainted with one another, much to Kayn's chagrin.

Since he couldn't kill her, couldn't drive her away or trap her in some godforsaken vessel to be tormented for all eternity like Rhaast, he resigned himself to her whims, if only because it makes her manic personality all the more tolerable to be around whenever she finds it fitting to drop in on him at the most unpredictable of moments.

Or perhaps she plans every meeting out specifically to annoy him?

The former thought was less terrifying.

When she wasn't pestering him about participating in ridiculous activities, gushing about Ezreal, or playing with his hair (which she admitted was beautiful, a compliment he begrudgingly accepted), she can sometimes be found boasting her own superiority over lesser mortals as an all powerful Aspect of Targon. After all, if you've got it, flaunt it. Perhaps she and him were more alike than they realized.

Oddly enough it was her rare bout of arrogance that led them to today's conversation.

"And I'm saying you can't do it," Zoe teased playfully, sticking her tongue out at Kayn.

"As much as I would like to try it," Kayn began through gritted teeth, "it is pointless. I've tried time and time again. But. You. Just. Won't. Die."

"Oh? Is the great Kayn doubting himself?" Rhaast mocked, his eye twinkling with malevolent mischief. "I knew it. You're just a little boy pretending to be something he's not."

"Shut it, you." Kayn growled, smacking the flat of Rhaast's blade against a sturdy oak tree. The Darkin snarled fitfully as his form rattled from the hard vibration. "The people with complete bodies are talking."

"One day, Kayn. One day," Rhaast uttered ominously.

"Come on, Kayn. It doesn't hurt to try," Zoe pressed.

"Zoe, I will not use the Umbral Trespass on you," Kayn sighed. "It's a technique the Kinkou Order once guarded before Master Zed took over. Its purpose is to assassinate unsuspecting targets by hiding in a mark before springing forth and slaughtering everyone nearby. It is _not_ a cheap parlor trick meant to entertain you because you're _bored_!"

"Aw, spoilsport," Zoe pouted. "But there's nothing for me to do today."

"What do you mean there's nothing to do?!" Kayn snapped. "You can jump through realms like a fish swims through water. You can rain destruction on entire kingdoms at the peak of the tallest mountain and reshape the land to your own twisted imagination with but a gesture. Why in the name of the Nine Hells do you want me to _infest your body and tear you apart from the inside out_!?"

"...I thought it would be an interesting experience," Zoe spoke softly, twirling her long luminous hair. "And it's something we can do together."

"How considerate of you," Kayn deadpanned, feeling his anger deflate. "I'm not going to do it. I won't indulge in your trivial wants."

"...Oh, I get it," Zoe started, her lips curled into a wry smile. "You're _afraid_."

"A-afraid!?" Kayn scowled.

"Oh, ho!" Rhaast exclaims. "Is that the sound of a button being pushed I hear?"

"Afraid of what?!" Kayn continued, ignoring Rhaast's remark.

"Oh, you're afraid you might actually kill me," Zoe casually replied with a childish smirk. "And then, you'll be without your bestest best super most wonderful friend in the whole wide world. I didn't know you cared for me like that. I'm blushing."

"Hardly!" Kayn bellowed. "You are a blight on my very existence!-"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Rhaast quipped.

"And if I can slay you with the Umbral Trespass, not only will I finally be free of your pestering, I'll prove to the world that I can kill a god!" With a triumphant proclamation, Kayn then proceeded to channel his shadow magic and dive straight towards Zoe, scythe in hand.

In a blur of inky shadows and blinding speed, Kayn forced his spectral essence into Zoe's form, nestling himself deep within her bosom. She flinched from the sudden action, but was unharmed. That being said, she could _feel_ something wriggling inside her. Most humans would've been unaware of the intruder lurking within them, but Zoe was no mere human. To her, this was a new alien sensation the likes of which she had never experienced before.

It was hard to describe. Kayn was in her. Not his physical self of course, but everything that made Kayn who he was, condensed into a tight cumulative collection of _something _that was currently inhabiting her body. Her heightened senses could make out the most minute details of Kayn's essence swimming within as though he were pressed closely to her. The warmth he radiated, the beating of his heart in tandem with her own, they are all there for her to feel.

"Eugh!" Kayn recoiled, his ethereal voice reverberating in her mind. "It feels so... so _wrong_ in here. It smells like a perfume parlor that had a loose bull tip over _everything_ and it all mixed together. Your insides are all glittery and full of bright starlight. If I stay in here any longer I'm gonna go blind and lose my sense of smell. By the gods, girl. Do you eat _nothing_ but chocolate mooncake?"

"Hey! It's not nice to insult a girl's body like that," Zoe huffed, crossing her arms. "And chocolate mooncake is a staple food. You can't convince me otherwise."

"There are other foods out there, Zoe," replied Kayn. "If you're not dead after this maybe I can introduce to this wonderful thing humans have come to learn as _nutritional value_."

"Blah! Healthy food taste like sawdust and chalk... Which I don't know what they taste like because I have clearly never eaten either before. Heh heh," Zoe nervously added.

"Hello?" Rhaast spoke. "Heeeeello? Echooooooooooo. Heh, as I suspected. It's empty up here."

Zoe's cheek puffed at the comment as she hunched over indignantly. "If you two are done making casual observations about me, perhaps you'd like to get on with the stabby, stabby, slashy, slashy?"

"Well if you're in that much of a hurry to perish, then allow me to oblige," Zoe could practically hear the smirk laced in Kayn's voice. "Fair warning. It's too late to regret things now!"

Zoe felt a gentle tug in her chest which soon evolved into an aggressive pull. Kayn's essence was pulsating violently compared to its relative docility moments earlier. No longer benign, his essence warped and shifted, quickly spreading throughout her body like a virus where it took the shape of a writhing mass of flensing needles. They rippled harshly, sending tingling waves of odd discomfort throughout her lithe figure.

"Eep!" Zoe yelped and shuddered before her whole body went ramrod straight. "K-Kayn? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. This isn't the first time I've used it," Kayn sneered. "But given I've never done this on an Aspect before, your reaction is most... peculiar. Perhaps if I..."

"Ah!" Zoe jumped from the sudden shock. Kayn had done something to her that sent a shiver running up her spine. Admittedly however, it felt unusually pleasant, like the very first bite from a freshly baked chocolate mooncake, still warm and moist and bursting with flavor. "W-what was that? What are you doing in there?"

"Interesting..." Kayn mused. "Heh heh heh. _Very_ interesting. How about..."

"Gah!" Zoe lurched forward, hands swiftly wrapping over her belly. Heat welled up from her core, it slowly crawled from her gut and up towards her breast, making her unbearably warm. "W-wait, Kayn! Slow down. I'm not used to t-thi- Ha!?"

She threw her head back in reflex, spine arching, muscles convulsing, knees like jelly. Beads of sweat glistened on her brow as she steadily lost control of her motor functions. Whatever Kayn was doing to her it send searing jolts of rapturous intensity rushing up and down, side to side and whatever else directions exist in her veins. It was like being struck by lightning, multiple times, _all over_. And by the stars above she _liked_ it.

_Pleasure_. Zoe was overcome with pleasure.

"I think it's working," Rhaast commented. "This is the most I've ever seen her suffer."

"I think you're right, Rhaast!" Kayn exclaimed a little too gleefully. "Guess I better close it out!"

"Ka... Kay..." Zoe tried to speak but couldn't form the words. They were trapped in her throat, barred by pleasurable sensations that were assaulted her every senses. Her mouth gaped like a fish out of water, a single dribble of spit trailing down the corner. She was too brain addled to think straight, yet too focused on Kayn and finale of the Umbral Trespass. He was getting ready to burst out from her like some macabre jack-in-the-box at any moment .

The pull from before strengthened dramatically. It shoots her chest forward and she stumbles forth, tripping over floundering legs and falling onto all fours. The spike of pleasure that struck her left her breathless, her heart raced as Kayn brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Another pull.

She feels her stomach twist itself into knots and flings her head back once more, eyes wide like dinner plates, jaw set and teeth clenched.

A third pull.

The knots tighten. She grips her hands into fists tight enough that her nails bite into her flesh. Her whole body goes rigid, muscles taut uncomfortably so in anticipation of what comes next. Kayn was coming. Kayn was _coming_...

The final pull.

It happens so fast that time slows down for Zoe, allowing her to feel everything in its entirety. All that build up, all the small teasing actions of Kayn finally came to an explosive conclusion when the tip of his scythe tore through her chest from the inside out. She let out an ear piercing scream of ecstasy that would've deafen anyone nearby.

The stomach churning crunch of bone and tearing of flesh rung noisily in her ears as Kayn violently erupted from out of her body in a guttural squall of wispy shadow and glimmering starlight, scythe in hand, a wicked smile plastered upon his face. Cosmic viscera and other alien matter coated him from head to toe, it wafted a cloyingly sweet scent that tickled his nose.

He lands gracefully on his toes, light as a feather, twirling around to admire his ghastly handiwork, paying no mind to the gore he was covered in. Zoe was lying on the ground before him, her body eerily still in a growing pool of her own shimmering silver ichor.

His smile widened considerably. It was a wonder his face didn't split in two.

"I... I did it," Kayn began, shaking with uncontrollable excitement. "Heh heh. I did it! _I killed an Aspect_!" He proclaimed to the heavens, arms raised in a show of pride and victory. "Ah ha ha ha! I KILLED AN ASPECT!" He repeated triumphantly, savoring his own words. "And if I can kill an Aspect," he turned his gaze to Rhaast, "then a Darkin shouldn't be an issue..."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kayn," Rhaast snorted, rolling his eye.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Kayn leveled Rhaast to where they met face to face, his eyebrow raised.

"Because Zoe's still alive you idiot," Rhaast taunted in sing-song voice, causing Kayn's expression to falter and elation to fade.

"What?!" Kayn snarled, stomping over to closer examine Zoe's body. To his dismay, Rhaast was right; Zoe was alive. Trapped in a stupor, but very much alive. In fact, she looked no worse for wear than before he used the Umbral Trespass on her. "Damn it. She _is_ alive. Bah! I got my hopes up for nothing!"

"It's funny that you think you would have succeeded, edgy boy. Like throwing pebbles at a bear and expecting it to fall over."

"Shut it, Rhaast!" Kayn angrily slams the scythe into the ground. "Don't think this is over yet. It only means that my inevitable victory over you will take a little longer. It's a matter of _when_, not _if_."

"Delude yourself if you like, boy. It does nothing when I take that form for my own." If Rhaast could smirk he was most likely doing it right this moment.

"..." Kayn gritted his teeth in frustration but held his tongue. There was no reason to get into a childish argument with a gardening tool, not when it could end up with him losing their duel. "I'd watch your tone from here on out, or else," he warned.

"If you say so."

The conversation over, Kayn turned to address Zoe, who was splayed out on the ground in what he could only surmise to be Aspect blood. It was bizarre, like peering through a misshapen window into the endless sea of stars.

Her features were contorted into one of sheer bliss. She appeared to be in some sort of trance if the glazed over look in her eye and lopsided grin was anything to go by. If she'd noticed him watching over her she didn't show it. Her skin was slick with sweat, odd, considering Kayn had never known the girl to perspire for any reason, be it physical activities or from excessive heat. It was an unusual thing to note.

Every so often her body would twitch, spasming with life in short sporadic bursts. Her breathing was heavy and shallow, labored even.

He'd never seen her like this before. If he didn't kill her, then what did he do?

Furrowing his brow, Kayn figured he could at least have the courtesy to help her up. Stepping over he prodded Zoe's prone form with the end of his scythe, trying to goad a reaction out of her.

"Zoe," Kayn started. "Zoe, get up. You were right about being able to survive my technique." He admitted as he prodded some more, growing antsier by the second. "You alright? If you're okay, say something." He waited a few seconds, frowning as those few seconds turned into a whole minute. "This is the longest she's ever been quiet around me..." he mused.

"...in..." Zoe whispered something inaudible, but Kayn took notice of her moving lips. He leaned forward, trying to make out what she was saying. "...ain..." She repeated, but couldn't understand what she was trying to say. He crouched down, taking care to avoid staining his clothes in the puddle of ichor, and reached out for her, only to be taken aback when Zoe took the initiative.

With unnatural speed, Zoe's hand shot up from the ground and latched itself onto Kayn's arm like a provoked viper, tightening around them with a deceptive might that betrayed her current condition. Her vice-like grip nearly snapped his bones like a twig as she forced him down to meet her eye to eye. With half-lidded eyes, shortness of breath and a hoarse voice she utters something that gave him pause.

A single soft spoken word with all the forcefulness of a command.

"_Again_."

* * *

Lulu treasured small moments like these in life, when she can get together with her girlfriends and just enjoy a lovely picnic with a wonderful spread of the best foodstuffs she can get her grubby little mitts on for everyone to enjoy (many of which were portioned for humans and looked jarringly huge when compared to their diminutive size).

Tristana and Poppy shared the sentiment. With Lulu tending to the Glade, Poppy constantly on the lookout for a hero worthy of the Hammer of Orlon (Gee, I wonder who that could be?) and Tristana guarding Bandle City, it's been hard to find the time to meet up lately with their conflicting schedules. But here they are now, after weeks of careful planning and fierce determination their picnic had finally come to fruition.

"Say, does anyone know any juicy gossip?" Tristana asked, wiping away the crumbs on her lips with the back of her glove. "I've been dying to hear about what's going on with everyone else."

"Only gossip I'm interested in is if there's a hero out there I can give the hammer to, and where to find em'," said Poppy, munching on an oversized some cheese bread.

"Oh! Oh! I got something I've been meaning to share for a while now," Lulu exclaimed, hopping up from her seat. "Get this. I think Zoe has a crush on Kayn!"

"What? Get out," denied Poppy. "She's always going on and on about how cool and handsome Ezreal is and going on and on about how much she hates Lux for stealing him away using her succubus's wiles and overdeveloped woman parts. Honestly it's a miracle Demacia hasn't been razed to the ground yet by her just to spite Lux."

"Pops got a point, Lulu," Tristana nodded. "And besides, Kayn could barely stand Zoe. I'd say their relationship is more of a wolf who can't get rid of his fleas no matter what and had to learn to tolerate the fleas instead."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Lulu tsked, looking rather smug about it. "Oh, you poor naive little butterflies. As the master of gossip and resident expert in reading between the lines, I've deduced that she has since moved on from her puppy crush on pretty boy Ezreal and decided to set her sights on Kayn the studmuffin. Gotta say, I'm proud of her."

"Aren't you reading into this a little too much?" Poppy raised her brow.

"Yeah, Lulu. You're putting too much stock in Zoe's ability to comprehend the complex intricacies of love," said Tristana.

"But I did the math, all the signs are there!" Lulu protested. "After all, why else would she spend time with him whenever she's on Runeterra."

"I dunno. It all sounds like conjecture," said Poppy, taking a sip of her juice. "Unless something confirming your crazy theory comes barreling out of the treelines I'm afraid Trist and I are going to have to disregard it."

As if heard by a higher power, the sound of panicked yelling and rustling branches turned the attention of the three yordles to the nearby treeline as a familiar shadow barrelled into the clearing by their picnic, a familiar Aspect latching onto his arm like a hungry lamprey.

"Zoe, let me go!" Kayn yelled, attempting to shake Zoe loose.

"Come on, Kayn! Let's do it one more time, pretty please with a cherry on top!" Zoe pleaded, tightening her grip on Kayn's arm. "Come inside me again!"

"No!"

"I said please!"

"Get off me!"

"Not until you agree to come inside me again!"

"Ah!"

The jaw dropping sight passed by Lulu, Tristana, and Poppy with ceremonious fanfare as the tangled twofer tumbled over themselves and down the hillside in a disheveled heap, all the while the yordles gawked on with eyes wide and mouths agape at Zoe's boldness. This went on until they were out of sight but not out of earshot. The sounds of Kayn's protests meshed with Zoe's pleading in a way that could be easily taken out of context.

"..." The trio was silent for a moment before breaking out into an uproarious bout of celebratory cheer, hopping up and down with delight.

"Whoo! You go girl!" Lulu hollered. "Get your man! And his little man too!"

"Way to go, Zoe!" Tristana shouted. "I knew you had it in you the whole time."

"That's right! Show him what you're made of! Pour on that charm!" Poppy beamed.

"Ahem, ladies." The clearing of a sinister voice turned their attention to the wicked scythe that had been abandoned next to them during Kayn's ill conceived escape. Rhaast stared up at the yordles with a mischievous look gleaming in his eye. "How would one of you lucky lasses like to become the unwitting vessel of a bloodthirsty entity and go on a killing spree of the century? Usually the Darkin wouldn't settle for anything less than a capable body but I'm not picky."

"..."

"Any takers?"

"..."

"Think about it. Unimaginable power. Immortality. The strength to drag the callous gods down from their pedestals and carve them into itty bitty pieces!? All the pie you can ea-"

Lulu dismissively reached for the rag covering the picnic basket and casually tossed it over Rhaast before returning to the show unfolding behind her.

"Keep trying, Rhaast," She chirped. Rhaast let out a long winded sigh.

"Well, it was worth a shot," he mumbled.

"Just get in there and start doing your thing. I want to feel you in me. That experience was great. Let's do it again!"

"For the last time, Zoe. No! I'm gonna end up covered in your, ugh... _fluids_ again. I'm gonna smell like cheap perfume for weeks."

"Hey! Phrasing!" Rhaast shouted over everyone. "Do you two even listen to yourselves?"


	2. Part the Second

There were very few things in life that could catch Zoe off guard.

Being a millenia's old Aspect of Change came with the perks of _knowing_, even if sometimes that knowing doesn't exactly entail to what she was expecting. Which was why it came as a surprise to her when Lulu, Tristana and Poppy suddenly popped up one lazy afternoon and whisked her away for some quality female bonding time and friendly totally-not-at-all-invasive interrogation.

"Come on girl. Give us the deets!" Lulu exclaimed, shaking Zoe as her small stature would allow. "I have to know everything!"

"I-I-I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-y-you're t-talking a-about, L-Lulu!" Zoe sputtered to the rhythm.

"Don't be coy," said Poppy, playfully wagging her finger. "_Oh! Come inside me, Kayn! I want to feel you in me!_" she feigned in a high pitched voice. "We know what happened between you and Kayn. There's no use hiding it from us."

"O-o-oh, t-t-that," she replies abashedly, blushing.

"Yeah, we know. Spill the beans. Lulu won't stop shaking you until you do," Tristana teased.

"F-f-fine. L-Lulu, s-stop s-s-shaking m-me a-already!" Zoe cried to which Lulu complied.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," said Lulu. "Now, onto the questions. First off, how did it start! Did you just pounce on him and got it going?"

"Lulu! You can't just ask me that straight off the bat!" Zoe flushed. She pouted as she looked away, absently twiddling her thumbs "It's personal..."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The trio of Yordle's squealed in unison. "Now we have to know! Tell us! Tell us! _Tell us_!"

"Alright, alright!" Zoe relented, bringing her knees to her chest. "Well, like all things with me it started as a curiosity really. I was talking to Kayn about his cool shadow ghost ninja magic jutsu whatchamacallits when he brought up the topic of," she leaned in and whispered, "_secret techniques_."

"Ooh, sounds spicy!" Lulu beamed giddily.

"Secret techniques? Is that what they're calling it these days?" Tristana asked with a raise of her brow.

"I dunno. Ionian culture is weird like that," Zoe shrugged. "Anywho. I asked him to use his secret technique on me-."

"Just like that?!" Poppy interjected, red as a tomato. "H-how bold."

"Oh, it wasn't anything I can't handle, being an Aspect and all that." Zoe casually shrugged. "At least, that's what I used to think. Kayn changed my mind about that."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Lulu grinned mischievously, her pearly whites glinting in the sunlight.

"Anywho. Kayn refused at first but I might've, kinda, sorta had to goad him into doing it with me." She scratched at her neck. "Looking back on it now it was real manipulative of me to exploit his personality to get what I want."

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad," said Poppy.

"I think it was, because after that he got straight to it without a warning. Didn't even give me enough time to react."

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Lulu screamed, hopping to and fro on her little feet. Her imagination ran wild. Thoughts of Kayn roughly pushing Zoe down and asserting his dominance over her flashed through her mind at dizzying speeds, filling her head with vivid imagery that wouldn't be out of place in a schlocky romance novel written by hacks. "This story gets better and better! Continue! Continue!"

"O-okay. Wait, why are the three of you even interested in this in the first place?" Zoe asked, bemused.

"Uh, because it's what girls do during quality bonding time?" Tristana stated as a matter 'o factly. "We share things between us. It strengthens the bonds between friends. Plus we're dying to hear how your experience with Kayn when. It sounded like you couldn't get enough of it after you crashed our picnic."

Zoe flushed, looking away. "It was a _special_ feeling," she continued to the delight of the Yordles. "After he got in I kept pushing him to go further. He happily obliged, I didn't really resist. I mean I didn't know what to think, but it just felt so _good_." She paused, hugging herself to stifle the shudder rippling through her body. "He kept going and going and going until finally he _released_ himself and left me a mess on the ground."

She blushed even further, warm with uncomfortable heat. Embarrassed, she covered her eyes with her hands. "I... I practically left him soaked with my yucky goop. It's so embarrassing~! He's still mad at me about that. But, but I didn't know what I was thinking! Wait, I do know what I was thinking. _I needed more_. It just felt so good all I could think of was asking for him to do it me again. I didn't even think about how he felt. I...I-"

The Yordles all listened with rapt attention, cheeks tinged pink, mouths agape at just how assertive Zoe was with Kayn. How she had turned him into putty in her hands and reaped the benefits of lording her beguiling witchery over the Shadow Reaper's weak will.

Zoe continued to ramble, falling onto her back, eyes still covered. "We did it a couple more times after that. I kept pestering him until he gave up and did it again. It was like eating chocolate moon cake. I couldn't control myself! And each time he gets more and more exasperated. More tired. I think I'm wearing him out." She rose from her place on the ground and turned a pleading eye to the Yordles. "Am I being a bad person?"

"Er..." The girls traded looks. "That depends," Poppy began, "are you feeling guilty over this?"

"I... I think I am," Zoe admitted. "Each time I feel worse and worse afterwards. Like after all the good I get hit with the bad. I stop caring about what Kayn thinks and only cared for myself. I'm being selfish."

"Wow. I can't believe you already got to the rocky part of the relationship in such a short amount of time," Lulu commented. "I have to say, Zoe. I'm proud of you for being so mature about this and letting it all out for us to hear."

"Man, I wish I could say the same for Lulu," Tristana quipped.

"Yea- Hey!" Lulu flashed Tristana an indignant stare.

"I... I have to talk with him. I need to tell him I'm sorry for being a bad friend and work on my self control," Zoe lifted herself off the ground and opened a portal. "Thank you for the talk, everyone. I needed it." And with that, she leapt straight into the portal and vanished from the clearing. The Yordle girls managed to hum in a few quick goodbyes before she left, still no wiser about the actual situation than they were before.

"Well, that was enlightening," said Lulu, dusting off her dress. "But to think she pushed herself onto Kayn like that. I always assumed he wore the pants in the relationship."

"Just because he has pants, Lulu, doesn't automatically mean he's in charge of everything," replied Poppy. "Didn't you hear, Zoe? She practically pulled his strings the whole way through. So much so they did it several more times afterwards. I didn't think she had her to be so demanding and domineering. She must've taken relationship advice from Evelynn. You know, minus the torture and murder."

"Kayn's _secret technique_ must've mind blowing to affect her this badly," said Tristana. "And did I hear that right? She left him covered in goop?"

"Kayn did mention fluids," Poppy remarked, shuddering. "Getting _covered_ in fluids. _Blech_."

"Well, I hope they patch things up. They're my favorite couple to root for," Lulu chirped. "We can only wish the best for them."

"Yeah. I hope they work everything out and are happy together," Tristana smiled.

"So, uh," Poppy grinned mischievously. "Should we be expecting a bunch of little Zoes and Kayns running around in a couple months?"

"I call dibs on being the Godmother!" Lulu loudly exclaimed.

"First Aunt!" Poppy gingerly shouted.

"Firs-! Guh, bah! Hmph. Second Aunt," Tristana frowned, sullenly crossing her arms.


End file.
